no todo es lo que parece
by mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Saya es una chica normal, tiene su novio Hagi, pero que sucede cuando un chico nuevo llamado Solomon gusta de ella? bueno si quieren saber vengan lean!
1. el primer beso

Hola!!!!! ¿Qué tal? Tiempo sin escribir!!!! Juju n.n bueno llegue yo con un nuevo un fics!!!! (Aplausos y silbidos) bueno para los que están leyendo mi otro fics ya lo voy actualizar! A bueno este fics es un ¡SolomonXSaya! Mi primero de esta pareja, este fics es sobre que fuera sucedido si saya fuera una chica normal y si fuera novia de Hagi y si Solomon fuera un simple chico, pero ya bueno les estoy adelantando mucho…

Capitulo 1: el 1er beso…

Una adolescente, de mas o menos 16 años de edad de preciosos ojos color carmesí se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, no muy emocionada se puso su uniforme que consiste en una falda azul marino plisada una camisa azul cielo, con un chaleco negro o azul oscuro, unos zapatos negros, muy lustrados y unos calcetines azules hasta las rodillas un poco mas bajo que la falda.

La chica tomo una cinta azul se la puso en su suave y corto cabello negro, rogando que su hermana gemela no descubriera que era de ella, pero fallo ya que la hermana llamada diva entra al cuarto corriendo y gritando como una loca:

-¡!!!! Saya!!!!! Mi cinta, como es posible que la hallas tomado? Simplemente es inaudito! Sabes que no me gusta que tomes mis cosas o algo por el estilo.

-Diva, no vengas con tus gritos a mi cuarto, además aprende a tocar la puerta, por que un día de estos me encontraras desnuda, y eso es algo que ni tu ni yo queremos, además, según puedo ver tienes mis aretes y cintillo, así que no vengas a molestarme, y mama fue la que me la dio, porque dice que eres una desordenada, y la encontró dentro de los cojines del sofá.

Diva se quedo pensando en como defenderse, pero se le hizo imposible, ya que Saya se retiro del cuarto sin decir palabra alguna.

-Diva y Saya!!!! Venga ya a desayunar-gritaba una señora de cincuenta y cinco años, aunque su aspecto era de una chica mas joven, un cabello color café liso hasta la cintura, los ojos eran color negro, su piel era fina, blanca como la porcelana y delicada como una rosa, una figura con suficientes curvas y un nombre muy preciso Etsuki-Niñas, si no bajan ahorita se les enfriara, y no las dejare que lo calienten en el horno de microondas.

Saya bajo las escaleras perezosamente, no estaba de muy buenos ánimos, para ir al colé, pero tenía que ir su novio la estaría esperando, y ella sabe que el es la única persona que la comprende, y no sería capaz de dejar que se aleje de ella.

-Saya, y tu hermana?

-sé debe estar terminando de arreglar, porque según ella es la mas popular, y se tiene que ver muy bien.

-a OK!, esa hermana tuya, definitivamente…

Saya empezó a morder su emparedado no con muchas ganas, estaba desconcentrada, incluso para comer un emparedado, algo la tenía distraída, no sabía que le sucedía.

-¿porque de repente ese cambio de animo? ¿Porque de repente esa forma odiosa y obstinada? –pensaba muy distraída Saya, hasta que sonó la bocina de un auto, al escucharla supo que era su novio Hagi.

-Mamá, ese es Hagi, yo ya me voy, nos vemos, adiós…

Al salir de la casa, pudo ver el rojo y moderno Mercedes de su novio, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, cada vez que Hagi la busca, todas las miradas recaen sobre ella.

-Hola amor, ¿como te encuentras?-pregunta Hagi, un apuesto chico de 17 años de edad, muy guapo, para todas las chicas, incluyendo a su hermana, sus cabellos eran negros y ondulados hasta los hombros sujetados por una cinta azul, sus ojos eran de un color azul metálico, su piel blanca, su cuerpo muy bien esbelto, para muchas chicas era el chico perfecto.

Saya abrió la puerta del rojo y llamativo auto para sentarse del lado del copiloto.

-Hola cielo, pues bien y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues excelente, ya que te acabo de ver mi amor.

Saya no pudo evitar ponerse sonrojada, aún no se acostumbraba a todo el cariño de Hagi.

-Bueno…nos vamos ya?.

-pues si amor, si eso es lo que deseas.

Al llegar a la escuela, todas las miradas caían sobre ellos, no muy contenta decidió ignorarlo.

Entraron al establecimiento tomados en la mano, algo que no le agrado a muchas chicas, y a unos cuantos chicos.

-Señorita Saya-grita una mujer rechoncha de una apariencia de 60 años de edad o hasta más-la estaba buscando, el profesor Logan le dejo esto, se acaba de retirar así que me dio la labor de entregárselo-dice la anciana señalando el sobre amarillo aun sellado.

-¡o! muchas gracias señora Leyla.

-Amor, ¿qué es?

-Ni la menor idea, te parece Hagi que lo abramos en la hora de descanso?

-pues es tuyo Saya, no tienes que pedirme mi opinión.

-si, pero eres mi novio y lo que es mío es tuyo…

-bueno…esta bien…en el primer descanso la abrimos.

-Ok amor esta…

Saya no pudo terminar de completar la frase ya que el timbre los interrumpió…

-Amor es hora de ir a clases nos vemos en el primer descanso… (Es obvio que Hagi es un año mayor que ella así que estudia en otro salón, por si las moscas me preguntan)

-Bueno cielo esta bien nos vemos…

Saya entro al salón preguntándose donde demonios estaría su hermana, ya que no la encontró por ningún lado…

Sonó la puerta, y muy concentrada desvío la mirada hacía el lugar ahí se encontraba un chico muy apuesto, rubio con su cabello corto y algo despeinado , alto, con los ojos color verde, una piel bronceada y un gran cuerpo, ya tras el se encontraba su hermana Diva.

-Diva… ¿Dónde te encontrabas? Estaba preocupada. (Huy una rima!)

-¡o¡ lo siento Saya es que estaba acompañando al nuevo estudiante.

-bueno no importa lo virtuoso es que llegaste temprano, porque ya no se que excusa nueva inventar, para que no te regañen por llegar tarde.

-bueno ya Saya me vas a hacer avergonzar frente a Solomon.

-no te preocupes Diva-la voz cautivo a Saya, era una voz tan calmada relajada, pero a la vez tan…sensual y excitante.- yo también les decía a mis amigos que dijeran alguna excusa cada vez que llegaba tarde.

-bueno no importa, esperemos a la profesora de química.

-Diva, ¿donde me siento?.

-¡o¡ verdad que si tienes razón bueno todos los puestos están ocupados el único desocupado es al lado de mi hermana.

-ok esta bien, disculpa Saya te molesta si me siento a tu lado?.

-No, para nada no te preocupes.

Al instante en el que Solomon se sentó entra la profesora de química algo a penada por la tardanza.

-Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza tuve problemas con mi auto, y me tuve que venir a pie. La profesora se sentó, y noto que al lado de Saya se encontraba un chico rubio.

-Y tu ¿quién eres?

-¡o¡ disculpe soy Solomon Goldsmith.

-bueno no se presente a mi preséntese a toda la clase.

-esta bien.

Se paro de la mesa y se puso frente a toda la clase.

-buenos días, soy Solomon Golsmith, soy nuevo, llegue hace una semana New York.

-bueno háblenos mas de usted.

-esta bien profesora. Bueno mis padres son dueños de un viñedo en Francia, tengo un hermano menor llamado Carl, me gusta la música clásica, mi cabello no es teñido, soy muy amigable y confiable.

-bueno señor Solomon yo soy Julia Silverstain, la profesora de Química, espero que se vuelva muy bien amigo de todos los estudiantes.

-Esta bien señorita Julia.

-¡o¡ dime ya te han mostrado el instituto

-no señorita…

-bueno, alguien ¿quiere mostrarle el instituto a Solomon?.

Todas las chicas del aula levantaron la mano, menos Saya que se encontraba dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno.

-Bueno… umm para…a ya se. Señorita Saya usted le mostrara el instituto al señor Solomon, en los 3 descansos.

-Bueno…tenía algo importante que hacer en el primero, pero será luego.

-Ok esta bien.

Al instante sonó el timbre del descanso, Saya salio rápidamente por la puerta, para ir a contarle a Hagi que no podría estar con el en los descanso.

Al ver a Hagi noto que estaba algo extraño su seño estaba algo fruncido.

-Cielo ¿qué te sucede?

-ahí… bueno es que en salón no teníamos nada que hacer porque no llegaba el profe Logan, como se retiro, pero entonces ahí un nuevo profesor de castellano y dijo que como gastamos la hora vamos a usar la de los descansos. Así que no voy a poder estar contigo hoy en ningún descanso.

-¡o¡ bueno amor yo también te iba a decir que no iba a poder estar contigo en ningún descanso ya que llego un chico nuevo, y me toco mostrarle el Cole… en los tres descansos…

-Umm ok bueno ya me voy amor tengo que entrar al salón, te cuidas, y cuidado con el chico.

-bueno…esta bien tu igual…

Saya se volteo para ir en dirección hacía su salón, para buscar a Solomon e ir recorriendo el lugar, pero ya Solomon se encontraba tras ella.

-¡o¡ me asustases…

-Oye no soy tan feo…

-bueno si tienes razón, pero ya bueno vamos a recorrer el lugar…

-esta bien…

Salieron del edificio del edifico "a" para entrar al "b". Al entrar al b Saya le iba explicando cada aula, presentándole cada profesor…

Entraron al gimnasio le mostró cada lugar detalladamente, pero cuando iban saliendo notaron que la puerta no abría.

-Pero ¿qué sucede?

-Saya se que soy el nuevo y le hacen bromas, pero esta no me gusta mucho.

-No creo que sea una broma, además no se van a meter contigo, porque lo mas seguro es que las chicas te defiendan…

-bueno eso si.

Al intentar abrir no se pudo, entonces Saya recordó que esta la pared de escalación y que atrás ahí una pequeña ventana y que por ahí podrían salir ambos chicos.

-Solomon, ¿sabes escalar?

-Si Saya, ¿por que?

-Bueno tras la pared de escalación ahí una ventanilla tal vez podremos salir por ahí…

-Umm esta bien.

-Yo subiré primero y te aviso, OK?

-OK.

Saya se puso su equipo de escalar, y empezó a subir lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas y brazos…

Al llegar a la cima vio que ella y Solomon podría salir por ahí, pero cuando abrió la ventana no noto que a su lado estaba la campana y que justamente era la hora de sonar…

Al sonar la campana Saya quedo aturdida y resbalo cayendo sobre el piso y dándose un grave golpe en la cabeza ya que Solomon no puedo ver cuando resbalo, para poder atajarla.

-Saya, te encuentras bien?

-Creo que si…

-cuantos dedos vez aquí?-pregunta Solomon mostrándole tres dedos…

--pues cinco…

-No Saya son tres.

-a…ok…oye Hagi, sabes que nunca nos hemos dado un beso?

-un momento…Hagi? Saya yo no soy…

Solomon no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los de Saya…

Solomon aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, es decir no llevaban ni una hora conociéndose y ya un beso…

Mientras Solomon pensaba todo esto, no noto que poso sus manos en la cintura de Saya y que ella sus brazos en su cuello haciendo que el beso se fundiera más.

Las lenguas de ambos se empezaron a entrecruzar, como una danza erótica…y lujuriosa…

Solomon exploraba la boca de su "compañera" mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con el…

Saya noto que los labios de su "compañero" eran suaves carnosos y deliciosos. Solomon solo podía pensar que se estaba empezando a enviciar con los labios de Saya…

De repente notaron que no había oxigeno, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar, y se separaron para respirar… (Wiii otra rima jajaja xD)

Saya y Solomon respiraban agitadamente sentían que el oxigeno en el gimnasio escaseaba…

-wow… eso fue inesperado… Saya.

-Si verdad…

Solomon noto que Saya bajo su rostro, se imagino que fue por el sonrojo…

-Solomon…eso lo tenemos que olvidar…yo tengo novio y esto no se puede volver a repetir…

-esta bien Saya lo comprendo…no te preocupes.

Después de eso sonó la puerta del gimnasio y notaron que se abrió…

CONTINUARA…

Y que tal??

Les gusto?

Háblenme claro!!!!

Jejeje xD

Bueno espero que dejen reviews, nu sean tan malitos conmigo!!!!!! Sayonara!!!

¡Dejen reviews! ¡No sean pichirres! Jiji!!


	2. el profesor logan

Hey!!!! Yo aquí de nuevo!!!! Wi!! Pues de verdad gracias por los reviews muy lindos …bueno espero les guste el capi de hoy porque lo hice con mucho amor…(en el liceo sin nada que hacer) jajaja xD a leer señores…

Capitulo 2: el profesor Logan

Después de eso sonó la puerta del gimnasio y notaron que se abrió…

Ahí se encontraba un pelirrojo muy apuesto con una chica morena, ambos entraron al gimnasio corriendo, pues todos los profesores se estaban preocupando por Saya y Solomon.

-¡Hola Mao! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

-Hola Saya, y pues el profe de matemáticas el señor cárdenas, me dijo que los vio en el gimnasio por ultima vez, y como todos estábamos preocupados los vinimos a buscarlos…

-Ahí, pues gracias, porque llevamos media hora aquí, y yo me caí buscando una salida y necesito ir a la enfermería.

-Saya, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues bien Kai, no debes de que preocuparte.

-Bueno esta bien no me preocupo, pero quien es el-pregunta Kai al notar a Solomon sentado en una colchoneta.

-¡A! El es Solomon, el chico nuevo al cual le estaba mostrando el colé.

-¡O! Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Mao y mi compañero es Kai.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto soy Solomon, es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

-Igualmente es todo un placer.

-Bueno Saya, es mejor que vayan a clases ya, no vaya a hacer que Hagi piense algo malo después.

Saya no había recordado a Hagi, solamente una vez, y fue solo porque noto que beso a Solomon..

-Si Mao tienes mucha razón de verdad.

-Y como quedaron encerrados?.

-Ni la menor idea Kai, Saya me estaba mostrando el lugar, y cuando íbamos saliendo no pudimos abrir la puerta.

-Umm, ahí Saya es ¿que tu no viste que en la cartelera escolar, y al igualmente en el periódico? pusieron que la cerradura del gimnasio estaba dañada y que había que ir con algún maestro

-No Mao no lo vi, si lo fuera visto no fuera traído a Solomon haca.

-Bueno lo que sea, vámonos ya porque la verdad me canse de escuchar al profesor logan preguntar por ti.

-El profesor Logan ¿está aquí?

-Si Saya vino porque quería a hablar contigo, pero Mao no lo dejaba en paz, parecía un perro tras el dueño.

-Oye Kai no seas tan malo conmigo.

-Bueno no quiero interrumpir, pero tengo muchos lugares que ver y mucho profesores que conocer, creen que nos podemos ir ya de aquí?

-Bueno esta bien, vámonos de aquí, la verdad necesito ir a la enfermería.

Después de salir todos del lugar, Saya se fue directo al baño, para ver si tenía algún moretón o algo por el estilo. Al entrar al lugar y verse en el espejo, noto que su labio inferior tenía cierta mordida y no pudo evitar recordar el beso.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Saya? , no puedes estar recordando ese tonto beso, no significo nada, fue insignificante, fue tonto, además no sentí nada ¿verdad?

.

Saya bajo el tono de voz al escuchar que la puerta de entrada había sido abierta.

-Hermana, con que aquí estas, estaba preocupada, además el profesor Logan a preguntado mucho por ti.

-¡Diva!, bueno es que me quede encerrada en el gimnasio, no sabía que la cerradura estaba dañada.

-¡o! que suerte quedarse encerrada con Solomon.

-no mucha suerte hermana, me di un gran golpe en la cabeza por estar buscando una salida tras la pared de escalar.

-Saya no me digas que te asomaste por la ventana que esta al lado de la campana.

-Bueno si Diva, pero no sabía que estaba ahí la campana y cuando sonó me aturdí me caí y me di un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Diva no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, se estaba imaginando a su hermana cayendo.

-No te burles Diva, de verdad me di muy duro.

Saya noto que diva le estaba observando mucho el labio, y se estaba preocupando de que su hermana lo notara, asé que decidió echarse un poco de brillo para ocultar la marca, pero no sirvió de nada ya que su hermana lo noto perfectamente.

-Saya, y esa marca en tu labio inferior?

-¿Cuál marca? , no tengo ninguna.

-Saya es una mordida o que?, además no soy tan tonta, porque cuando era novia de James cada vez que me besaba me mordida muy duro y bueno me dejaba marcas como la tuya…(si juju James fue un ex de Diva)

-bueno si es una marca, pero no de un beso tontita, lo que pasa es que estaba con Solomon y nos compramos unos refrescos en la maquina, y como son de lata me jalo el labio y me lastime.

-Umm, bueno esta bien si tu dices, oye el profe Logan esta en el salón esperándote dice que quiere hablar algo serio e importante contigo.

-Si ya voy para allá.

Saya salio del baño, algo nerviosa, noto que su hermana no se creyó mucho lo de el refresco, pero decidió olvidarlo y apresurarse hacía su salón para hablar con el profesor. Al entrar al salón vio al profesor sentado en su mesa.

El profesor Logan era un hombre muy apuesto... De piel trigueña, ojos color azulados, alto 1.95 su cabello era corto y liso color café, para muchas chicas era el profesor mas bello hasta tenía unos cuantos apodos, como por ejemplo el profe…papi (jajaja así le digo yo y unas amigas a un profe mío xD)

-Profesor Logan, ¿cómo esta?

-Saya Otonashi, muy bien gracias, me alegra que allá venido a hablar conmigo.

-bueno al parecer se veía muy urgente.

-Bueno…no es tan urgente, pero requería hablar contigo.

-Bueno entonces dígame de una buena vez que es, por que me esta poniendo nerviosa.

-Saya, primero que nada ¿ya leíste el sobre?

-No señor, no me ha dado mucho tiempo, es que me toco mostrarle el colé a un chico nuevo en los tres descansos.

-Umm, bueno Saya, como bien ya sabes me retire del colegio, porque… hice algo inadecuado.

-¡O¡ ¿qué cosa profesor Logan?.

-Bueno, me enamore de una estudiante.

Saya se encontraba pensando de quien podría ser, quien Serra la chica la cual lo tiene como un tonto y lo obligo prácticamente a dejar el colé.

-Profesor Logan, dígame quien es.

-Saya, esa chica eres tu.

Saya quedo sorprendida se le hacía imposible creer, es decir el profesor Logan enamorado de ella? Eso suena tan tonto e imposible además que le puede ver el a ella.

-Profesor, eso es imposible.

-No Saya no lo es, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, por eso me fui, por temor a que el alumnado se diera cuenta, y que tu lo notaras, además temí hacer algo inadecuado.

-Algo como que?

-Algo como esto.

Logan se acerco a ella, y la beso bruscamente, Saya hacía lo posible para separase de el, pero era imposible el es mas grande que ella y tiene mas fuerza, así que decidió patear el escritorio, para que alguien la escuchara.

-Saya, estoy obsesionado por ti, eres mi todo, eres mi ser, eres mi alma, eres mi despertar, eres todo para mi, eres mi vida.

Saya sentia sus labios lastimados y rotos, así que decidio salir huyendo del salón, pero el profesor lo había cerrado con llave, ahora se encontraba ella con un maniatico acosador encerrados en un aula, pero ella no se rendiria ni caería, haría todo el escandalo posible para que la escucharan y poder salir de ahí. Solomon se encontraba en el salon de al lado esperando a Saya, y escucho ciertos ruidos del salon anterior, gritos, patadas y mesas tiradas en el piso. Solomon decidio ir a ver que sucedia, se estaba preocupando y mucho.

-Logan déjeme en paz.

-Saya lo are cuando te vuelvas mia.

Saya corrio por el salon y tumbo otras mesas y la cartelera, para ver si así alguien la escuchaba.

Solomon se encontraba del otro lado del salon, no podía abrir la puerta, se le hacía imposible estaba cerrada con llave, lo que venía era, tumbarla.

Solomon se quito su gabardina (parte del uniforme, mosca) se preparo para tumbar la puerta estiro un moco los brazos y se preparo.

-a la cuenta de tres Solomon, uno YA!!

Solomon tumbo la puerta de un solo golpe se sentía algo adolorido del hombro izquierdo, pero que importa si pudo entrar al salon. Al entrar encontro Saya acostada en el escritorio y siendo amarrada a el.

-¡Solomon ayúdame, por favor!

Solomon fue velozmente a la mesa, pero Logan se puso tras de el y lo golpeo por la espalda, pero fue mas inteligente y le dio un punta pie en cierta zona, e hizo que Logan retrocediera de dolor.

-Saya, te encuentras bien, te hizo algo?

-No Solomon, no me hizo nada, y i me encuentro bien, de verdad gracias.

-No te preocupes, bueno es mejor salir de aquí y llamar a la policía.

Desamarro a Saya, y se fueron rápidamente del aula, para ir a la dirección y llamar a la policía.

Al entrar a dirección Saya vio a Hagi hablando con la secretaría, así que decidió ir corriendo, para hablar con el.

-Hagi! Hagi! mi amor!

-Saya mi cielo, ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué sucede?

Amor el profesor Logan intento abusar de mi, Solomon me ayudo, y me salvo.

-Ese maldito desgraciado, pero ¿quién es Solomon?

-o si Solomon es el chico nuevo, al que le iba mostrar el colé es ese de allá.

-Solomon. Mucho gusto soy Hagi el novio de Saya.

-¡O! mucho gusto Hagi, oigan no quiero arruinar este lindo momento, pero es mejor llamar a la policía ya.

-si, Solomon tiene razón, la verdad no me gustaría que ese maldito se te acercara de nuevo mi amor.

-Si cariño, tienes razón.

Tomaron El teléfono y llamaron a la policía. La policía llego rápidamente. Se llevaron a Logan y decidieron que era mejor que la madre de Saya (Etsuki) haría la demanda.

Saya se sentó en una silla de la direccion, pensando en como agradersele a Solomon por ayudarla.

-¡Saya hermana! Te encuentras bien

-Si Diva gracias, oye Diva como le puedo agradeser a Solomon por salvarme.

-Invitalo a cenar a casa, es algo lindo y muy normal.

-Si buena idea, tienes razón.

-Solomon, puedes venir un momento.

-Si claro Saya dime.

Bueno, te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa, como acto a agradecimiento.

-Si, me parece buena idea, ¿por qué no?

-Esta bien, te dare la direccion dentro de un rato a y la cena es a las siete no llegues tarde.

-esta bien no te preocupes.

Sono el timbre de salida, saya se despidio de Hagi y fue corriendo a su casa, al notar que no estaba su mama se puso algo nerviosa…

-que demonios voy a hacer si mama no esta aquí, quien va a cocinar.

Al ir a la cocina leyo un papel que estaba pegado al refrigerador que decia:

_Saya y diva, fui a la casa de su tía Mikako, así que llegare mañana, pidan algo para comer._

_Nota:_

_Saya, si Diva no va a casa hoy fue porque se quedo en la casa de kaory ._

_2da Nota:_

_Cuidate mucho y no quemes la casa_

_3ra Nota:_

_Mañana no tienes clases, porque es el día del maestro así que no te levantes temprano ni vallas al colé, no valla a hacer que pases pena._

_4ta Nota:_

_Ya no dejare mas nota._

_5ta Nota:_

_Me imagino que te molestaste, por las notas, pero es divertido molestarte, pero esta vez chao._

_Firma: _

_Etuki._

-Bueno entonces me toca pedir algo, para comer, y arreglar un poco la casa, para que Solomon no crea que esta algo desordenada, para ver que hora son, umm son las 3:45 p.m tengo tiempo de arreglar la casa y de pedir la comida y de arreglarme.

Puso musica a todo volumen, y empezo a cantar mientras arreglaba su casa.

-aozora no namida!!!!!! Wuuu!! Que gran cancion!! Me encanta. Bueno ya termine de recoger la casa, para ver que hora es 5:20 p.m. Bueno me voy a arreglar, para luego pedir la comida.

Se metio a duchar relajadamente y pensando que podía hacer para no recordar el beso de ella y Solomon. Salio del baño a las 6:00 pm, y decidio que era hora de ir a pedir la comida, tomo el telefono con delicadeza, para no mojarlo marco los numeros del restaurante japonés OMORO y pidio la comida.

Se hicieron las 6:20 y ya se encontraba lista, muy bien vestida y muy comoda, con un pantalón negro, una camisa fucsia con un escote en v, unos zapatos negros con fuscia una cinta negra y unos aretes fucsia, justo sus colores favoritos.

Se hicieron las 6:55 y sono el timbre al ver quien era noto que era un chico trayendo la comida abrio la puerta le pago 35 yenes y 5 de propina, después de eso acomodo la comida en la mesa y espero a que se hiciera la hora.

Al prender la radio, porque estaba aburrida sonó el timbre.

CONTINUARA!!!!

Hey!!! Que tal!!!??

Les gusto?

Díganme!!!

Bueno si hice una cena toda linda para ellos

¿Que pasara?

¿Que aran?

¿ Que sucederá?

Sabrá bien la comida?

Saya pago mucho dinero por la comida?

Aozora no namida es la mejor canción?

Es divertido molestar a Saya?

Pues véanlo en el próximo capitulo de:

No es lo que parece!!!

Ending:

Saya y Solomon!!!! Juntos por siempre!!!!

Nadie los separara menos Hagi, Diva, Logan!

Solomon!! Saya!!!! Juntos por siempre!!!!!...

En el próximo capitulo de blood+!!

Saya, que te sucede?

-Solomon esto no esta bien, no creo que…

Saya te equivocas…esto sera lo mejor para ambos…admítelo…

Y ya no adelanto mas…:D

A si dejen reviews y si estoy loca ;)


	3. la cena

Hey!!! Yo aquí de nuevo!!! Me encantan sus comentarios, espero que este capi les guste y ya cambie el ending jajaja xD bueno me quiero disculpar por mi tardanza… Pero bueno ya! A leer

Capitulo 3: la cena

Saya fue directo a abrir la puerta se sentía nerviosa. Abrio La puerta no con mucha emoción, pero tratando de verse muy alegre y feliz.

-Hola Solomon, bienvenido.

-Hola Saya, gracias por invitarme a cenar, la verdad siento que eres mi mejor amiga y a penas llevamos un día conociéndonos.

-bueno yo también creo que eres un gran amigo de verdad y bueno mejor pasa, o te vas a quedar cenando en la puerta?

-no lo creo…

Solomon entro a la casa de Saya, dejo su gabardina en el perchero, y se sentó en un mueble.

-oye íbamos a cenar con mi familia, pero mi mama se quedo en la casa de mi tía y Diva en la casa de Kaory y mi papa llega mañana de Tokio.

-A ok, no te preocupe, bueno cena para dos entonces.

-si exacto. Oye vamos a la mesa.

Fueron directo a la cena, se sentaron y empezaron a comer silenciosamente…Hasta que Solomon rompió ese incomodo silencio.

-Saya, se que me dijiste que olvidara, pero no puedo evitar recordar ese beso, fue tan…tan…mágico.

Saya levanto su cara algo sonrojada, la verdad no quería hablar de ese tema en la cena.

-Solomon, opina lo que quieras del beso, pero recuerda yo tengo novio y lo quiero mucho, además estoy empezando a olvidar ese tonto beso.

-Saya, ese beso no fue tonto, tu estas clara de eso, ese beso fue especial, único, inigualable y perfecto.

-Bueno Solomon, mejor cambiemos el tema…

-Esta bien, tienes razon.

-Y dime Saya, ¿qué a sucedido con el profesor logan?

-Pues mi mama me dijo, para ir el lunes a la policia, ese hombre esta loco.

-si es verdad, y dime de verdad no te hizo daño.

-no no me hizo daño, y de verdad gracias Solomon, si no fuera sido por ti ese sucio hombre me fuera violado.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos.

-eso si…

Después de cenar, ambos chicos se fueron a la cocina abrieron el refri y sacaron dos enormes vasos de helado de chocolate, con chispas de colores y maní, como postre. Se sentaron en el sofá y decidieron ver algo de t.v.

-Este programa es muy bueno, a mi me encanta.

-pues diría lo mismo si alguna vez lo fuera visto, es que en New York solo veía programas de allá.

-Umm, y dime Solomon porque viniste a Okinawa, me imagino que en New York te iba muy bien.

-pues si me iba muy bien, tenía mi novia a mis amigos, pero papa decidió que el vino golsmith tenía que ser popular en Japón, así que decidió venir a Okinawa.

-wow debe ser difícil mudarse, yo nunca me he mudado ni espero hacerlo, de verdad me gusta vivir aquí, y tengo mis amigos, familia y a Hagi, y la verdad no me gustaría dejarlo.

-Pues entonces esperemos a que no te mudes nunca.

-eso si.

-Oye Saya vamos al cine, pero como amigos, no te preocupes.

-bueno…esta bien, pero solo como amigos ¿vale?

-si esta bien.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, para ir al cine Solomon tenía su auto estacionado en la entrada, un gran Ferrari, Solomon muy caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para Saya, entro al auto y espero que Solomon entrara para de una buena vez irse. Solomon se subió a su auto lo prendió y se fueron.

Saya, que te sucede?

-Solomon esto no esta bien, no creo que sea buena idea que salgamos.

- Saya te equivocas…esto será lo mejor para ambos…admítelo…así nos conoceremos mejor y tendremos mas confianza y así nuestro lazo de amistad se unirá más.

-en eso tienes razón, pero aun no estoy muy segura de verdad.

-Vamos saya, relájate, que crees que nos vamos a encontrar a Hagi y va a montar una escenita de celos.

-no lo había pensado, pero gracias por darme la idea.

Solomon no pudo evitar reírse y pensar en que sucedería si eso pasara.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Solomon paro en una entrada reservada solo para el y luego apago el motor del auto para bajarse y abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

-Gracias.

Al salir del auto no noto que había un charco de aceite y que saya podía caer, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo Solomon la tomo por ambos brazos y la detuvo con la pierna para que no cayera.

-¡o! gracias.

Entraron, para comprar las entradas.

-oye ¿qué película veremos?

-umm te parece "**ángeles y demonios"**(juju estoy haciendo publicidad, véanla es muy buena, y para los que la vieron genial!)

-si claro, oye es primera vez que veo a una chica que no dice esto:

-asco! Iup no voy a ver esa película tan tonta, eso es solo, para hombres, yo quiero ver (un ejemplo) en busca de la felicidad.

-Jeje, yo no soy una chica así, me gustan las películas sangrientas de acción o cosas así, aunque en busca de la felicidad es muy buena.

-bueno si es muy buena, pero aquí entre nosotros llore cuando la vi.

Saya no pudo evitar reírse. Solomon estaba admitiendo a ver llorado en la película, eso era algo extraño en un hombre (n/a experiencia mía en serio)

Después de eso entraron a la enorme sala de cine e hicieron la cola, para comprar las entradas.

-dos para **ángeles y demonios** por favor.

- disculpe, pero esta caja se acaba de cerrar, así que valla a hacer la cola en la otra.

Solomon desvío la mirada hacia la otra fila y noto que si la hacía le llevaría casi una eternidad llegar a la caja.

-disculpe, pero por favor me las podría vender, yo no sabía que la acababa de cerrar.

-señor no entiende que- la cajera quedo pasmada subio su mirada y vio al apuesto rubio poniendo un tierno puchero- con mucho se las venderé, pero si no dice nada.

-claro señorita, esto será un secreto entre usted y yo.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aquí tiene y disfrute la película.

-al parecer le gustaste mucho a la chica.

-¿celosa?

-no para nada, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-el tono en el que lo dijiste fue…extraño.

-si aja como sea…

_-pero que rayos, desde cuando me pongo __celosa, porque una tonta cajera coquetea con mi "amigo" _

Solomon saco a saya de sus pensamientos cuando le pregunto que quería de golosina.

-pues, no se, yo como lo que tu comas.

-bueno… yo quiero unas palomitas medianas y unos chocolates con un gran vaso de soda de uva.

-pues, entonces yo quiero eso Solomon.

-esta bien. Disculpa me da dos palomitas medianas 4 chocolates Savoy edición especial (n/a publicidad pal chocolate mas rico i delicioso que existe pues!)

-esta bien-dijo la cajera-

A los 2 minutos apareció la chica con el pedido.

-son 25 yenes.

-esta bien

-adentro su mano a su cartera y saco el dinero para pagar. Después de pagar se fueron directo para entrar a la sala de cine. Mostraron sus entradas el hombre los dejo pasar y se adentraron al oscuro lugar. (n/a wiiii una rima).

Al entrar saya tropezó, por la oscuridad. Pero el muy amable de Solomon la tomo por la cintura para no hacer que resbalara.

-vamos a sentarnos allí, en la 5ta fila.

-esta bien.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se sentaron en sus puesto, para luego después empezar a comer sus dulces y palomitas (n/a Wa en Venezuela se le dicen cotufas! I iop kiero dcir cotufas!)

Estaban muy concentrados viendo la película, de verdad era tan interesante y buena hasta que…

-se fue la luz-dijo un hombre que trabaja en el cine- es mejor que bajen por las salidas de emergencia y mañana en la mañana podrán venir de nuevo a ver su película, gratis.

La gente empezó a exclamar.

-bueno, no importa, ya ley el libro-dijeron ambos chicos a la misma vez-

-jajaja-rieron tontamente.

-bueno, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-claro esta bien, ¿por qué no?

De ahí se adentraron al oscuro estacionamiento, mientras que saya alumbraba el dicho lugar con la luz de su celular (n/a wii otra rima)

El teléfono de saya dejo de alumbrar, para que luego saya resbala y cayera directamente al piso. Al instante en que callo la luces prendieron, y lo que menos se imaginaron, ver a Hagi frente a ellos observando como ayudaba a SU saya a levantarse

-saya, ¿que haces aquí?

CONTINUARA!...

**ending**

**Saya… ama a Solomon…**

**Solomon… ama a saya**

**Pero no son capaces de confesarse su amooo!!!!**

**Pero el destino… los va unir!!**

**Jaja bueno aquí el ending **

**No voy a dejar ni un adelanto o pista pal próximo **

**Hehe**

**Bueno iap me voy **

**En el próximo capitulo de blood: no todo es lo que parece.**

**-Hagi… no es lo crees…**

**-si Hagi, no todo es lo que parece.**

**Jajaja iiop un iba a dar adelantos…**

**Jajaja xD**


End file.
